Narnia High
by Yuukibabe
Summary: New school, new people, new maybe insane teacher, new and sexy boys, long lasting feude? Can anyone stop the maddness? This sounds like some crappy advertisment, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Narnia High**

**Authors Note:** Does this idea seem insane? I have no idea but this story came to me in a dream so, yeah. I like it and don't read if you're a homophobe.

**Copyright:** I don't own any of the Narnia books/movies but I sooooo own Peter!

**Chapter 1**

Narnia High, it is said to be crazy place. There're always fights going on all the time and a lot of people don't seem to get along. It's my first day here and I have no idea what to expect. Right now it's half way through the school year, so it's going to be very awkward. Everyone's already got their groups of friends, and I'm just going to randomly walk in there, hoping they'll accept me.

I was walking down the halls of Narnia, confused of where I was or suppose to be. I needed to check to make sure I knew where I was going on a map I received, just like those freshman you see on the first day of school. I also got a piece of paper that told me who my new teacher is. "Mr. Aslan" it said, room 707. I rummaged through my backpack to look for my map. I began to scan it when THUNK! Let this be a lessen to myself; never walk and read at the same time.

I ran into someone. _Grrrrreat, _I thought, _this is a wonderful impression on the first person I meet here. _I sprawled out on the ground and I could feel a pair of eyes looking at me. I sat up and tried not to look back at them.

"Are you okay?" The guy staring down at me asked. He had long brown hair and a strong Spanish accent. "Wait, that's a stupid question. Let me help you up."

_This guy is gorgeous. _That was honestly the only thought that came to mind when I went to grab his hand. "Thanks," I said, "I should really watch where I'm going. I guess my physical disabilities are really catching up with me."

He laughed, even though I being completely serious. "You are funny. You don't look like you have any physical disabilities," _Well I hope not. That wouldn't be a good thing. _"I don't think I recognize you, and since you are holding a map I am guessing that you are new here?"

"Yup. And I'm looking for a teacher named Mr. Aslan's classroom. Do you know where that is?"

"Of course I do. He is my teacher too. You are a junior? Ha, you don't look like one." _God damnit to hell my shortness deceiving me again. _"I was just going to class, I'll show you where it is." He starting walking and I followed, "What is your name?"

"Leah, yours?"

"Caspian." Okay, it was one thing to be a Spaniard in Britain, but it was another to be a Spaniard named _Caspian_ in Britain "Actually it's Prefect Caspian to you. Ha ha. Just kidding." As we walked to the class he explained how the classrooms here at Narnia worked. Each class had a 2 prefects (which Caspian happened to be) and a Head Prefect.

"So whose the Head Prefect?" I ask.

"You don't need me to tell you that. Trust me, you won't miss him." Right after he said that he walked into a classroom and I continued to follow. Everybody's eyes turned from their desks at us as we walked in. _Crap, we're late. It's my first day and I'm late. I didn't even hear the bell ring._ But Caspian was unfazed. He walked straight up to the teacher, Mr. Aslan I'm guessing, whose hair was so blond and big that it would be impossible not to pay attention to him as he spoke.

"Sorry we are late. This is our new student. I helped her find her way to class. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah yes, I was expecting a new student today. I understand, it's only her first day. Class, this is Leah, please make her welcome." All I could manage was to nod to the class. There was something commanding about his voice. I think I'll have a hard time sleeping in this class. "You can take the last seat open in the back corner." Caspian and I went to take our seats.

Eyes were still staring at me, some glaring. Every time I looked into someone's eyes they'd just nervously look away, especially the guys. Then I looked at the guy I sat in back of, he was staring right back. He didn't flinch, didn't look away, he didn't even blink. _Wow, such pretty __blue__ eyes. _I broke the stare when I went to take my seat. I looked around the classroom from my new seat and saw girls still glaring at me. I think they want to be in my seat. _Ha, too bad_.

Aslan went on explaining to me that he was a lecture teacher and that I just had to sit their, listen, and take notes occasionally. But if there was one thing that could distract me from his lectures, it was blond hair in front of my face. It looked soft, it made me want to touch it.

Lame ending, right? Well, I'm glad I wrote this much. Tell me if you like it?

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narinia High**

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang, time for lunch. Blue eyes in front of me got up, so I presumably, did too. That's when I heard a "Hey!"

I turned around and saw a guy with firey red hair. The same guy as to which sits next to me. He wasn't that tall, well he was compared to me, but his huge hair made him look even taller. "I'm Alex. Want to hang with me and my friends at lunch?" _Don't tell me guys are already hitting on me and it's only my first day. _But I was desperate.

"Sure, who do you sit with?" I ask.

"Hey guys! Come on lets go." Various girls from the classroom got out of their desks and came to where we were standing. There was around four of them. We started to walk out of the classroom, and again, I followed. "This right here is Morgan, Ruby, Cora and Jun." She was the smallest one and had long, wavy, blond hair. She was wearing a sundress that looks like it was from the children department.

"You are sooooooo cute!" I know practically screamed it but she was adorable. Her big dark eyes stared up at me, slightly frightened. I covered my mouth. "Sorry, but you seem like you're 10 years old. I mean you're even shorter than me. I don't usually act this creepy."

"Ha. Its okay." Said the adorable Jun, "I'm used to it by now."

"Okay now lets go, I'm starving." Cora was very tall and had straight short brown hair. She grabbed Jun by the hand and made her way out the door. Morgan and Ruby followed.

Alex turned to me. "Cora can be demanding sometimes but she's cool. And don't mess with Jun if you don't want to mess with her. She is like her protector."

"So what does that make you? The backup?"

"Nah. I'm Ruby and Morgan's neighbor."

"Really? They don't look like sisters."

"They are twins actually. Non-identical, obviously." Now that he mentions it theirs faces did look alike, Ruby just had orange-ish hair and Morgan had black.

When we all sat at a table after getting food I had a question for all of them. "What is the deal with this school anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"Well, look at the cafeteria. It looks like its spilt in half. One half has a bunch of people, that look like Caspian now that you mention it, and the other half has people that are British."

"That can be explained." Said Alex, "As you can see, the normal British people are part of our class. The other half is Mr. Miraz's class. He teaches all the exchange students they all just happen to be from Spain. Caspian switched classes in the beginning of the year, so he's on our side."

"Wow. But I've been to other high schools and students usually socialize with the other classes."

"Well when Caspian switched to Mr. Aslan's class is was because he had a problem with Mr. Miraz. He convinced our class that he was a horrible person. Then he became the second prefect. We became enemies practically. Kind of typical in a high school."

"That reminds me, who is the head prefect?" I asked.

Morgan and Ruby giggled. "Are you talking about Peter?" Said Ruby.

"Of course she is. The boy sits right in front of her.' Responded Morgan.

"We knew you'd ask about him. Although we thought Caspian had already told you all about him."

"Caspian and Peter are in separable. Always together, one does not go anywhere without the other."

"They probably even go on dates together." Giggled Ruby.

"Peter probably doesn't even date, he's too serious. Always trying to be the perfect student." Said Cora.

"Just because he turned down you." Laughed Ruby.

"You asked out Peter?" I asked.

"Yes!" Said Morgan, "And she was," Morgan and Ruby spoke together, "Rejected!"

"So! At least I had the guts." Cora defended herself.

I got bored with the conversation and started to scan the cafeteria. And there they were, Peter and Caspian sitting together, just like Morgan and Ruby said.

And just like Caspian could see me looking at him, he got up and made his way towards me. Peter following right behind.

"So how your first day going?" He asked standing right in front of me. Whatever conversation the others were having it ceased when they heard him speak.

"Very," I couldn't think of a better word, "interesting."

"Good. I'm glad to see you already pretty popular. Getting along with the rest of the class."

"Oh shut up," Peter spoke from behind Caspian, "It is not your job to make sure everybody gets along."

"If you say so. I still haven't introduced you two. Peter, Leah. Leah, Peter."

"I think she gets it, thanks."

"Don't be such a git, Peter, try being hospitable. It's your job Mr. Head prefect.'

"Hi," he said as if he had to.

"He'll be nicer if he just gets to know you, promise. I'll talk to you later." And with that they disappeared inside the school.

"He's so nice." Morgan and Ruby said together.

"And hot." Cora said bluntly.

Jun, Morgan, and Ruby agreed with a group nod.

"Yeah he is." Said Alex. We all stared at him. "What? I'm part of the group too. Can't I agree?"

We all laughed.

* * *

Alex and I quickly started to act like we were best friends that had known each other their wholes lives. We had so much in common, which you'd think it'd be very strange but I tend to have a lot in common with guys anyway. I also wish I had Alex's hair color. It was so full of awesome that I couldn't help but to play with it. I asked once if I could put it up into pigtails because of how long it was. He said no, he only puts it up into a ponytail for special occasions.

Something that I didn't mind was how often Caspian came over to talk to me. Peter always followed him, but didn't talk much himself. The thing I like most about him is that when he talks to someone he always looks them in the eye. It shows his control over people.

Although the girls (Jun, Cora, Morgan, and Ruby) keep telling me how good Caspian and I would look together. Both of us with brown hair and brown eyes. These people obviously don't know me very well, but how could they after only a week?

During lunch when Caspian and Peter came over to sit with me again, I met my first person from Mr. Miraz's class.

"So," The guy began to speak, "I hear you have a girlfriend Caspian. Are you going to make her your own little prefect along with pretty boy over here?" he said, referring to Peter. He gaze turned towards me, "You picked a guy with very high standards. Thought he was camp for a while." He had an accent that clearly matched Caspian's.

I wanted to slap him. I was about ready to say something when Caspian stood up, face to face with the other Spaniard. "You better shut your face if you know what's good for you, Glozelle," Caspian sounded pissed.

Apparently this wasn't my battle to fight, because Peter stood up too. "I think she knows perfectly well what she wants.

Wait? Peter is standing up for me? Ohhhhhhhh, no. I can do that for myself. I stood up, "Stop hatin' on them just because girls can actually stand be near them, you jealous little fuck." I tried seizing him up by standing on my tip toes, but that clearly wasn't working.

With that, Glozelle glared at me and walked away.

"Wow. I don't think he expected you to fight back like that." Said Caspian, "I don't think he likes to fight with girls."

"Well then I'll kick his ass!" I threatened.

"Noooooooo you won't. You're just causing problems."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Listen, me and Glozelle have always had a problem. He's just bugging you to get to me."

"It doesn't matter, he's on my list now." Peter laughed at this comment. "And what are laughing at, _pretty boy._" He didn't stop laughing.

"Its not really an insult you know. But we could have taken care of Glozelle ourselves, thanks." Peter had started to walk away.

"We got to go, Leah. Later!"

I turned around. Alex was still sitting at our table in utter awe. All he had to say was,

"That was intense."

**Author's Note:** I didn't mean to make Peter so annoying. Oh well, I still like him. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Narnia High**

**Notes:** I'm sorry I suck so much and took forever to update this. Writer's block, it'll be the death of me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Narnia except a picture with Caspian's face on it. .

**Chapter 3**

Wouldn't it be nice to never have to go to P.E.? I might not feel like shooting myself right now if that were the case. I may kick ass for a short girl but lond distance running for me is a nooooooo.

Panting. Sweating. Grunting. All things that might sound sexual now but bring nightmares to dreams. It was like an entire class orgy. What kind of P.E. teacher would put us through this kind of torture? That's right, Coach (A dwarf)

"Come on! It's only been one mile. You guys can't start walking yet. MOVE!" _Can I shoot him now?_

"Why does he want to kill us all?" I asked Alex, jogging up to him.

"He's just very competitive."

"It's P.E. class. What are we competing for?"

"Pride? Bragging rights? Self-righteousness? It's all about being better than Mr. Miraz's class." _Are you KIDDING me!?_

"Even the P.E. teachers are at each other's throats?"

"Yeah, but all P.E. teachers are competitive. We just have to do better than them and he'll lay off us."

A voice came up from behind us. "I." Pant "Can't." Pant "Run." Pant "Anymoreeeee." Collapse. _Junnnnnnnnnn!_

"Are you okay?" I was bending over her. She was sprawled out, face up lying on the track field. I thought I felt bad for myself. "Jun! Stay with us!!"

"I'm right here! No need to yell." We got a reply from her.

"Oh, sorry. Am I over dramatizing this?"

"A little bit." People were stopping to look at us now.

"Clear!" Yelled Alex, water bottle at hand. _He's not going to- _Then he popped off the top of the bottle, aimed and –

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"What'd you squirt her in the face for!?"

"I thought she was overheated." I grabbed the water bottle out of his hands.

"Well, I think you should stop thinking! You're more tolerable to hang around with that way. Jun? Jun? Come back to us."

"Who just squirt me in the face?"

"Alex."

"Figures."

A running Cora made her way over to us. "Is my Jun okay?"

"Weren't you like mile ahead of us?" I asked.

"A quarter of a mile, that's how long the track is."

"So how'd you get here so-"

"No time for questions. Jun's distress signal went off."

I think Alex was in disbelief. "Distress… signal?"

"Why is she wet? Alex, what did you do?"

"Oh come on. Why is everything my fault?"

"Because it always is." I answered.

"Can I just have that water bottle?" The distressed Jun yelled.

"Yeah, here." I handed over the water bottle.

"Can someone carry her over to the shade?" Funny how all the students gather around the kid who passed out before the gym teacher does.

"Yeah, I will" Alex volunteered.

"No I'm doing it." Cora picked up Jun like she was a delicate little baby.

"Why can't I?"

"Because you suck." They walked off. It took Alex and me a couple minutes to follow them.

"Don't worry Alex, I still love you… In a sisterly type way." I gave him an awkward smile and a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the reassurance."

Caspian and Peter ran past us to end of the track. I swear I heard both of them laughing. _Jerks_.

I got to my dorm, exhausted to the point of collaspation. I was just going to fall into a coma when I heard a pounding on my door.

"It's Morgan!" The first twin shouted through the door.

"And Ruby!" Stated the other one.

"Open the door!" They shouted together. Regrettably, I got up and opened the door.

"You're coming with us."

"We are going out tonight,"

"So get dressed-"

"And get ready to party!"

They both stared at me who looked less than enthusiastic. "Right now!" They said together.

"Okay, it looks like little Leah is going to need our help." Said Morgan. They each took me by one hand and started to dragged me off to their dorm.

"Don't worry Leah, we have our work cut out for us." Said Ruby.

"We'll have you dressed-"

"Made over-"

"And woken up in no time."

"Do I get a choice in this?" I complained.

They both shook their heads. "Nope."

I was doomed.

I emerged from Morgan and Ruby's dorm feeling like a whore. All they had to do was stuff my chest and butt and I could pass as a hooker.

"Can I, um, wash my face?"

"You could but that would be very insulting to all the work we just put into this." Said Ruby. I walked over to the sink with a signaled "Uh!" from Morgan.

"Can I also put on something that will cover my-"

"That's it! We're going." Announced Morgan. They both left the room.

Jun and Cora could be heard from inside. I made my way out hoping they'd save me. "Leah, you look great!" My only hope of survival, gone.

"So where are we going?" I was actually surprised when I looked at Jun. She had on a sundress, just a very… mature one

"We pick out Jun dress too. Isn't it cute?" Ask Morgan, ignoring Jun's question.

"Yeah, sure. We are going where again?"

"Oh. You'll see." Chuckled both Morgan and Ruby.

I thought this was going to be a girl night thing, but then started to head towards the boy dorm. Cora doesn't exactly classify Alex as a boy, but I do. Considering he lives in a completely different dorm that we are not allowed in. So we resorted to throwing rocks at his window. Why Morgan and Ruby know which window is Alex's? I'm not so sure.

The sun was setting over the dorm. Still being tired, I stumbled over to the steps leading into the boys dorms to sit. I would have fallen asleep if somebody didn't kick me in the back. After my "Ouch!" and a stuttering "Crap!", I turned just to find Caspian and Peter standing behind me trying to get out of their dorm.

"I'm so sorry Leah, I didn't see you there!" Exclaimed Caspian.

"It's all right." I stood up t brush myself off. Both jaws instantly dropped.

"What are you wearing?" Peter said it like I was wearing something horrendously ridiculous.

"It's called a skirt. Girls wear them you know."

"Yeah but…"

"Caspian, shut him up now."

"I think Peter is just too astounded, because you look-"

"Amazing, hot, better than sex itself." Morgan is just a little too outspoken. I swear if Caspian and Peter were dinking water a that moment, then there would've been major spit-take right there.

"Can you guys just move so I can go inside and get Alex. I want this night to end."

Peter looked interested suddenly. "Where _are_ you guys going?"

"It's a-"

"Secret." Morgan smiled. "Ruby and I are just kidnapping them."

"Move." I finally made it into the dorm. I guessed where Alex's room was and started pounding on the door. Turns out I was only one room off. The guy who answered the door looked like he had never seen a girl in his life. I went next door and knocked on Alex's door.

"What?" He looked half asleep.

"Didn't you hear us practically demolishing your window? You must sleep like a rock."

His eyes grew wide. "Get in here!" He grabbed me by the arm and swung me in. I stood there in his room whil he put his ear up against his door. It sounded like someone was walking down the hallway. "Okay, we're good."

"Wha?"

"Girls aren't allowed in the buys dorm. If you were caught then you would have been in exponential amounts of trouble."

"Forgot, sorry." I started to smell the room. "Whoa. You'd think that a druggie lives in here. I'm getting high just sniffing it. Whatever this stuff is you should totally bring with us tonight."

"Shut up. Where are we going?"

"No idea. Who cares? Morgan and Ruby are kidnapping us. But seriously, hasn't the counselor said something about the smell in this room?"

"Do you know what happened last time that those girls did this? Holy crap, what is that noise?"

"I told you." I opened up his window. "Cut it out you guys! I'm bringing him down!"

"Leah? When'd you get up there?" Ruby said.

"I'm glad you guy noticed I left." I mumbled to myself as I shut the window. "Anyways, Alex, we need to get you into something, I don't know but something formal." I rummaged through his closet, grabbed a shirt, sniffed it, it didn't smell _that_ bad, and threw it at Alex. Then some pants that weren't jeans. "Okay, put them on."

"Then leave?"

"Why?"

"Do you guys really think I'm not a guy!? Wait for me outside the dorm!"

"You're wearing boxers aren't you?"

"Get out!" Alex threw me out of the room. He was such an unpretentious guy.

"Make sure to bring the stuff!"

* * *

I didn't notice in till this chapter how unrealated this is to Prince Caspian. At least they provide the sexiness!

Review. Rate. Anything you want to see more in this story? Help me with ideas. I write faster that way.


End file.
